Sabine Kacunko
__INDEX__ Sabine Kacunko (* 5. November 1963 in Kassel) ist eine deutsche Künstlerin. Ihre Medieninstallationen, -Performances und Projekte im öffentlichen Raum bewegen sich oft auf der Schnittstelle zwischen Kunst und Wissenschaft. Sabine Kacunko lebt seit 2008 in Berlin. Werdegang Nach diversen Praktika am Theater und im Bereich Design, studierte Sabine Kacunko zunächst Kunstgeschichte in Göttingen und Industriedesign an der Folkwang Universität der Künste in Essen, wechselte dann aber zur Fachhochschule Niederrhein in Krefeld, wo sie vor allem von Prof. Rolf Sachsse gefördert wurde. Sie setzte ihr Studium bei Prof. Edgar Callahan und Prof. Nan Hoover an der Kunstakademie Düsseldorf fort. 1997-99 kam es zu mehreren Arbeitstreffen mit Louise Bourgeois in New York, mit der sie 2001 die Performance ‚Kill the Father’ durchführte und die sich über die Jahre zu ihrer Mentorin entwickelte. 2007 entwickelte sich bei einem mehrmonatigen New-York-Aufenthat ein intensiver Austausch und Zusammenarbeit mit dem Medienkunstpionier Douglas Davis in seinem Studio im legendären Haus Wooster Street 68, dem Ort, wo Magnusson die Fluxusbewegung begründete. Neben den Vereinigten Staaten, fanden weitere, längere Arbeitsaufenthalte in Indonesien, Frankreich, Brasilien und Südafrika statt. Das Werk Sabine Kacunko begann in den frühen neunziger Jahren mit der analogen großformatigen Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografie. In ihren ausschließlich bei natürlichem Tageslicht entstandenen Aufnahmen erfahren die aufgenommenen Gegenstände durch Herauslösen aus den bekannten Zusammenhängen eine sinn- und bedeutungsgebende Umwandlung. In einer dem Surrealismus verwandten Manier sind sowohl expressive als auch popartartige Züge aufzuspüren. Im Vergleich zur Fotografie Blossfeldts, die eine dokumentarische Note enthalten, oder eines Mappelthorpes, der sich überwiegend dem Ästhetischen widmete, sind die Arbeiten von Kacunko assoziativen, vielfältigen Inhalten verpflichtet, die eine bestimmte Weltbetrachtungsweise der Künstlerin vermitteln. Die repräsentierten Reiche der mineralogischen, vegetabilen oder animalischen Natur werden in ein menschliches Bezugsnetz eingespannt und aus dem subjektiven Winkel der Künstlerin interpretiert. „Blumenbilder hat die Kunstgeschichte viele, und auch die Photographie sah einige Dutzend wichtige Künstlerinnen und Künstler in diesem Genre. Darunter sind speziell in den letzten Jahren einige gewesen, denen die erotisch – und damit auch morbide – Komponente des Sujets bedeutsam war. Sie alle aber haben die Inszenierungen in sich geschlossen vorgeführt, selbstbezüglich und meist selbstgenügsam, eigentlich autoerotisch. Sabine Kacunko dreht, und das ist der Sinn der kalten Materialien in perfekter Präzision, die Blickrichtung um. Sie will ansprechen, dass sie andere Künstlerinnen ermuntert, mit ihr gemeinsame Sache zu machen, mit ihr auszustellen und Debatten anzuregen. Selbstbewusst kann ihr Oeuvre zwischen anderen stehen.“ (Rolf Sachsse) „Sabine Kacunko arbeitet mit ihren bei Tageslicht gemachten Fotos die Elemente solch knöcherner Landschaften heraus: souverän unspektakulär, der Formenwucht vertrauend, sie allenfalls behutsam akzentuierend. In riesenhafter Vergrößerung, oft streng symmetrischer Anordnung belegen sie die Bildflächen. Größe, Ehrfurcht, auch Würde und Ernst sprechen aus ihnen. Aber auch das Wissen um das Unabänderliche.“ (Klaus Flemming 1997) Ab 2002 ließ sie die Negative ihrer früheren Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografien mit Mikroorganismen besiedeln und zeigte die Liveaufnahmen der Zersetzungsprozesse mit der dabei entstehenden Pigmentbildung. Der Schritt zur Farbe war dabei kein ästhetischer Eingriff in das Objekt, sondern Abfallprodukt der Natur, ein Nebeneffekt des bakteriellen Stoffwechsels. In „P.O.L.art“ (Production of Life) setzte sie zum ersten Mal Mikroskop und Digitalkamera ein, um das Verhältnis von Mikro- zu Makrokosmos temporär zu verändern. Damit spannte sie die Brücke von analogen zu digitalen Darstellungsprozessen und es entstanden Schnittstellen zwischen realer und digitaler Welt: Mit dem bloßen Auge nicht Erkennbares wurde sichtbar gemacht. Das Konzept zu P.O.L.art entstand 2001 in New York, nach den Anschlägen vom 11. September, die Sabine Kacunko vor Ort miterlebte. Dort entwickelte sie den Gedanken, die Negative ihrer Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografien von Bakterien zersetzen zu lassen – den Mikroorganismen, die den Ursprung des Lebens bilden. Der philosophische Grundgedanke dabei war, die Endlichkeit des menschlichen Lebens zum Konzept ‚Leben’in Relation zu stellen. Die mitunter mystische Anziehungskraft, die auf den diversen Schnittstellen entsteht, provoziert sowohl beim ersten Anschauen wie auch im Zuge der Vertiefung in die wissenschaftlichen und die künstlerischen Zusammenhänge zum Innehalten und Verweilen, Nachdenken und Diskutieren. Die polare Grundspannung zwischen strenger, rationaler Konzeption und großer, ästhetischer Kraft kennzeichnete die darauffolgenden Arbeiten. „Pigmente, schöner als Manzonis, in Dosen konservierte ‚Künstlerscheiße’, fast so schön wie Jackson Pollocks furios besprenkelte und bekleckste Leinwände, ihnen aber letztlich überlegen, da die ästhetisch wirkenden Mikroben an einem ‚work in progress’ arbeiten und dabei zugleich eine Schutzschicht gegen zu hohe Strahlung produzieren“ (aus: Christiane Fricke: Sabine Kacunko – Leben. In: Kunstforum International – Bd. 165 Juni-Juli 2003 - Kunst und Krieg) Mit der Installation ‚Culture Round Culture‘ (2002) begann die langjährige Zusammenarbeit mit Prof. Krumbein, Universität Oldenburg, FB für Mikrobiologie, die sich mit zahlreichen Ausstellungen im In- und Ausland wie z.B. ‚Leben’ 2003 in Coburg fortsetzte. Die Jetztzeit wurde im Kontext von Kultur und Religion hinterfragt. Das unter einem Videomikroskop liegende Negativ mit der Abbildung eines Fisches (‚Wa(h)re Kunst’ 2008 / Berlin) wurde von Bakterien zerfressen und der Prozess des sich zersetzenden Negativs wurde über einen Videobeamer auf die Wand projiziert. Der Betrachter wurde zum Zeuge der unterschiedlichen Phasen des Zerfalls und der Zerstörung. Vergängliches barg somit die Chance für etwas gänzlich Neues und Anderes. In ihren Installationen und anderen künstlerischen Projekten der Nuller Jahre explizierte Sabine Kacunko ihren ‚Makroblick‘ an Kleinstlebewesen, die wie kaum eine andere uns bekannte Entität die Merkmale des Lebendigen verkörpern. Ihr Stoffwechsel, ihr Fortpflanzungsvermögen und Mutationsfähigkeit, ihre Reizbarkeit und Bewegung, ihre Individualität und ihr Sozialverhalten sowie der ständige Materie- und Energieaustausch mit ihrer Umwelt: All diese untersuchten Eigenschaften von Bakterien werden im Werk der Künstlerin auf thematisch vielschichtige Art und Weise beleuchtet. Die aktuell diskutierten strukturellen und existentiellen Fragen der Menschen sowie der Umgang mit dem Planeten Erde (das asymmetrische Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum natürlicher lebender Körper und der Klimawandel) gehören ebenso zur aktuellen wissenschaftlichen und erkenntnistheoretischen, wie auch politischen Agenda. Das in Kacunkos Kunst abgesteckte Feld rekurriert somit auf alle gesellschaftlichen Gebiete. Dabei geht es nicht darum, ein physikalisch oder religiös determiniertes Paradigma durch ein biologisches zu ersetzen, sondern einen Blick und Gefühl für das Allgemeine im Besonderen und das Besondere im Allgemeinen zu entwickeln, dem ein ausdifferenziertes wissenschaftliches- und von einem starren Kurrikulum geprägtes institutionelles Weltbild nur ungenügend Mitteln bieten kann. Trotz oder wegen ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit biologischen, chemischen und medizinischen Phänomenen sind ihre „Bilderwelten nicht zufällige Fundstücke oder die ‚eins zu eins‘- Reproduktion natürlicher ästhetischer Phänomene, sondern Ergebnisse einer künstlerischen Transformation, in der durch Veränderungen der Koordinaten Material und Format, Raum und Zeit organische Fragilität und konzeptionelle Stringenz eine bemerkenswerte Mischung eingehen. Ihre Installationen berühren trotz visueller und technischer Mittelbarkeit immer den intellektuellen wie den sinnlichen Erfahrungshorizont der Betrachter.“ (Bettina Pelz) In einem dezidiert disziplinüberschreitenden Dialog mit verschiedenen Disziplinen thematisiert Kacunko die kulturelle Tendenz der statischen Teilung von Wissenschaft und Kunst und hinterfragt diese, wobei vor allem die Wiederbelebung brach liegender Kommunikationskanäle intendiert ist. Ihre Kunstprojekte sind nicht nur das Resultat transdisziplinärer Vernetzungen, sondern sie dienen auch als Model für die Entwicklung kommunikativer und demokratischer Interaktionsstrategien. Ein Schlüsselmotiv ihrer Kunst ist der natürliche Biofilm, die ‚Patina‘. Dabei handelt es sich um Phänomene, die an allen biologischen Systemen und kulturellen Objekten beobachtet werden können. Seit 2005 führt sie entsprechend Medienkunstaktionen im Rahmen des global angelegten Medienkunstprojektes BOOTSCHAFT (www.bootschaft.info) im öffentlichen Raum durch. 2010 wurde im Rahmen der Medienperformance ‚LIFE FLAG – News From Everywhere’ eine Flagge mit universellem Motiv in 80 diplomatischen Vertretungen in Berlin und im Außenministerium gehisst. Grundlage für das Motiv der Flagge ist die Darstellung von bakteriellen Zellkulturen. In Kooperation mit dem Institut für Mikrobiologie und Hygiene der Charité wurden für LIFE FLAG im Robert-Koch-Forum in Berlin Mikroorganismen aus einer historischen Staubprobe reaktiviert und ‚wiederbelebt’. Ausstellungen und Aktionen im öffentlichen Raum *1989 Museum Viersen, Germany *1992 Fabrik Heeder Gallery of Photography, Krefeld/Germany (One- Woman –Show) *1992 Ship ‘Gerjea’, Kassel/Germany, in accompanying events program of the Documenta IX *1993 Island Acadymy, Reykjavik, class Nan Hoover *1994 ‘Out of Darkness’, Jasim Gallery, Düsseldorf/Germany (One -Woman-Show) *1995 ‘Insomnia of a Picture’ Picture, Produzenten Gallery Kassel *1996 ‘Gebärde’ (‘Gesture/s’), Kunstraum, Düsseldorf/Germany *1997 ‘Croatian Horizons’, Museum of Art, Zagreb/Croatia *1997 ‘Weiblichkeit, Inszenierung, Fotografie’ Düsseldorf, Raum X, *1997 ‘Aus der Tiefe’ (‘Out of the Deep’), Gallery New World, Düsseldorf (One-Woman Show) *1997 ‘Grosse Kunstausstellung’, Kunstmuseum Düsseldorf (1998, 9, 2000, 01, 02, 03,04,05,06) *1998 BBK, Düsseldorf/Germany *1999 Galerie Schüppenhauer, Cologne/Germany (One-Woman Show) *1999 ‘Fazit’, Galerie Schüppenhauer, Cologne (with Ben Vautier, Sophie Calle, Tamara K.E.) ** Städtische Galerie; Wesseling/Germany (One-Woman Show) ** Lincoln Center, New York/USA **FIAC, Paris (auspices of Galerie Schüppenhauer, Cologne) *2000 Art Frankfurt (and Artkino, film fair) ** NTC Institute, Cologne (One-Woman Show) **Arco, Madrid, Galley Schüppenhauer ** Galerie Hans Mayer, Düsseldorf/Germany (with Frank Stella, Robert Indiana, Dan Flavin, Robert Longo) ** Museum of New Art, Detroit/USA *2001 Kunstverein, Coburg/Germany ** Nehru Center, Bombai/India ** Fotofestival Nice, Galley Bibop; Nice/France (One-Woman Show) ** Galerie Schüppenhauer, Cologne/Germany (One-Woman Show) ‘Origin of Light *2002 ‘Out of Sight’, Galería 44, Prima Vera, Barcelona/Spain (One-Woman Show) ** ‘OUT OF CONTROL’ project, Galerie Bittner&Dembinzky, Audizentrum, Kassel/Germany **‘Out of Sight’, Galerie Mönter, Düsseldorf/Germany ** ‘From moment to movement’, (Peter Kubelka, Tomislav ** Gotovac, Dalibor Martins, Ziga Kariz) Art Pavilion,Zagreb/Croatia *2003 ‘LEBEN’, Kunstverein Coburg (One-Woman Show) ** ‘Lichtrouten’, Lüdenscheid (Nan Hoover, Micha Kuball, Aurelia Mihai) *2004 art is different, Galley Düsseldorf Kosmischpflanzentiere ** Rechtsrheinischer Kunstverein Köln, Vladimir Kunzim, Ursula Molitor, Mary Baumeister; Cologne/Germany *2005 PIXELDANCE, Videofestival; Thessanoliki/ Greek ** Where are the Key; Platz Da, Düsseldorf/Germany 2006 Hommage a Nam June Paik, Nacht der Museen, Düsseldorf **European Atrium, Cluj *2007 „Black Out“, Medienperformance MuseumClij, Romania 2008 Kunstverein Concent Art,Berlin/Germany *2009 „Organ Mix“ Total Museum Seoul/South Korea ** "HAN HAI“ Platform China Contemporary Art Institut; Beijing/China ** „Contemporary Art Museum, Palma/ Spain 2010 „BOOTSCHAFT- Life Flag“ RKF Charité; Berlin/Germany **„LIFE – PROPAGATION“ Museum Martin Gropius Bau, Berlin/Germany * „LIFE FLAG-News from Everywhere“, Year of Sience, Berlin/Germany *2011 „REANIMATION“ Bridge Gallery; NY/USA. . . . . „BOOTSCHAFT“ (Mediaperformance) Weblink http://www.sabinekacunko.de/ Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1963